102615 - Coastal Meetup
CAT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board COASTALMEETUP. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's sitting on the sand, trident in her lap and jacket next to her. Watching the horizon she waits, lips thin and pulled down in frustration her eyes still tinged pink. -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC is PRESUMABLY bumming around on the beach building a sandcastle, or something similar. Might as well kill time somehow. -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT is drawing boxes in the sand with the flat side of her saber, nearby. and then scribbling them out. then the ocean takes them. it keeps hapening. yeah she's also there. they're not ships shut up they're just boxes being eaten by the waves, boxes arent ships. killing time. with a SWORD. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks to the side, eyeing the other two trolls there squinting. The small one keeps drawing... soemthing and then it gets wiped away. -- CAT: "You know it's just gonna keep disappearing right?" CAT: "No, what's waterr?" -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC continues sculpting carefully, occasionally glancing at Lorrea. She, like a sensible person, got away from the water. -- CAC: "water's that wet th_ng." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she rests her chin on her hands, leaning over the trident. -- CAT: "Water's the thing I live in." CAC: "b_g surpr_se." CAT: "Waterr you tallking about, everryone knew that." CAC: "yeah, you have.." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her ear fins fan out a bit. -- CAT: "Don't you pun at me." -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC puts her hands on the side of her face for gills, puffing her cheeks and wiggling her fingers. -- CAC: "face-fl_ppers." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she snorts. -- CAT: "First of all they're on my neck." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she flares the gills there for good measure. -- CAT: "That's basicallly the same thing." -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC lowers her hands, nodding. -- CAC: "better?" CAT: "Second of all what are two landtrolls doing on the coast? ... If you can't see I'm rolling my eyes." CAC: "_'d be able to see _f you'd qu_t shout_ng and come over here." CAC: "what're /you/ do_ng on the coast?" CAT: "This is ourr turrf now." CAT: "Beach." CAC: "OOOOOOH." -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC throws her hands up, throwing her hands up like Lorrea's dishing out sicker burns than a flamethrower. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT it's almost like watching a cat poof up. She gets up, spinning the trident to bury it in the sand and standing straight. -- CAT: "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you, mind repeating that? I don't think it's any of your business why I'm here." CAT: "The end of the worrlld is everryone's business." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she jumps at a ping from her pocket. -- CAC: "ooooooh /sh_t/, she's kr_ll_n _t." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her brows furrow as she stares at her phone, attention gone from the other two trolls almost like she forgot they were there. And what they'd just said. -- CAC: "_ was k_nda enjoy_n' the beach day, t-b-h." CAT: "Betterr sand than the deserrt!" CAT: "Less blloody, too." CAC: "_t's the same sand, man." CAT: "But this sand has waterr." CAC: "the desert has water too, you just gotta know where to look." CAT: "Okay I'm not a sand experrt so" CAT: "I'lll concede the point." CAC: "_t's cool, you're probably an expert on d_fferent th_ngs." CAT: "I mean, yeah." CAC: "_ hate to l_ke, suggest th_s. but. what _f we got the wrong coast?" CAT: "Morre time getting yellled at forr being on the coast! It's my favourrite." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks up from her phone tapping the screen impatiently. Checking back she freezes, and looks at Lorrea with squinted eyes. -- CAC: "the best. AY. CRABCAKES." CAC: "water you do_n on the beach!" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she closes her eyes, not answering and falls on her back. -- CAT: "Lorrea why the fuck are you so small." CAT: "You'lll be smalll too afterr I chop off yourr-" CAT: "Wait" -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC blinks, glancing between AT and.. well, AT. She groans quietly, slumping her shoulders forward. -- CAT: "Oh." CAC: "aa_sha?" CAT: "Yes what other troll has a trident like ask yourself." CAT: "Look deep inside and ask yourself what other troll carries a trident. Other than the heiress." CAT: "I coulld prrobablly take it right now" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's still on her back. -- CAT: "Then I woulld be the answerr" CAC: "what /other/ troll s_ts on the coast w_th a jadeblood mak_ng castles." CAC: "_unno man the blame _s on... us.. mu.. _ can't manage th_s." CAT: "Hey I'm stilll figurring out what this waterr stuff is give me a brreak." CAT: "Good LUCK taking this from me. And I don't know some landdweller who don't know better. Why are we still shouting." CAC: "because you're over there and we're over here." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she groans and then rolls on her side before getting up, putting the trident away as she walks over. She has a foot on Lorrea and it is Obvious. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's still fiddling with her phone now and again. -- CAT: "Why're you so talll." -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC stays on the sand, shoving her hands in her hoodie pockets. A-Ain't puttin up with this, naw. -- CAT: "I'm a seadweller and a fuchsia I'm gonna get taller honestly. Catch up." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she grins at Lorrea and then looks to Carayx. -- CAT: "Hey Cara?" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT frowns. -- CAC: "that's my name." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she smiles. -- CAT: "It's great to finally meet you in person!! Though I don't think this was the meet up we imagined originally." CAC: "n.. naw, prolly not." -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC rubs the back of her neck, keeping her eyes down towards her sand castle. -- CAT: "Don't worrry, you're not the onlly one Carra's meeting underr lless than grreat cirrcumstances." CAT: "Guess that'd be referencing you huh? Miss bleed-out." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT shrugs. It's nothing. -- CAT: "Not quite." CAC: "she got better." CAT: "Yeah!" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she grins, looking down at her phone quick her eyes tinging orange. -- CAT: "Soo... discs. And I guess I should fill you guys in on Scarlet. A bit." CAC: "go for _t." CAT: "Did you get herr?" -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC does the proper punch-fiddling to withdraw the discs from her sylladex, shoving them AT-wards as she gets to her feet. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she takes the discs, putting them away and then crossing her arms. -- CAT: "Thanks. This... really means a lot." CAT: "Oh, Nyarla. I'm talking to him right now um. He says the world is ending tomorrow. So. Guess after this you guys should head back to your hives." CAC: "r_ght." CAT: "Oh good." CAT: "Grreat" CAT: "I mean that's my favourrite thing basicallly" CAT: "By which I mean the opposite." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs. -- CAC: "at least we get another road tr_p." CAC: "away from water." CAT: "Well we knew it was coming. Heh yea thats true." -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC shrugs broadly. She hasn't even looked tAT-wards. -- CAT: "Yeah." CAC: "_ can't. sw_m." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT glances between the two of them. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks at Cara suprised. -- CAT: "Oh, oh I think I remember you mentioning that. Did you... want to try?" CAC: "_unno. world ends _n a day. when's the next t_me _'m gonna see a cold, mass_ve body of water." CAC: "lus__ probably p_ss _n that t-b-h, _unno." CAT: "All the more reason to try I think. Both of you to be honest." CAC: "_-_ don't know how cool _ am w_th a couple gor_ll_on gallons of p_ss aa_sh." -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC c-continues flustering, slowly glancing down until she's practically bending to look down further. -- CAT: "I won't lie to you. There are water lusus. There's a lot worse than urine in there. Like blood." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she makes a face. -- CAT: "Therre's bllood up herre, too." CAT: "Ramira did a number on the lusi near my hive." CAT: "Oh I'lll bet." CAC: "y-yeah _ don't know _f you want us wad_ng around _n blood and p_ss." CAC: "lorrea m_ght get eaten by a.. herm_t crab or someth_n t-b-h." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT scowls. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT crosses her arms. -- CAC: "okay, too much. sorry." CAT: "I'm prretty surre I can handlle any crrap that trries anything anyways" CAT: "I mean crrab. Obviouslly." CAT: "Same thing." CAC: "yeah. crabs suck." CAC: "ram_ra a_n't. here, _s she?" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT briefly scans around, warily. Just in case. -- CAT: "... Wait." CAT: "Hehe. Yea okay, I'll believe that. And no she's not, I gave her the map to Merrow's hive. I'm a bit behind but I'll catch up." CAT: "Did Nyarrlla descrribe my as shorrt." CAT: "Yup." CAC: "well." CAC: "lorrea." CAC: "_ wouldn't exactly descr_be you as tall." CAT: "But of ALLL THINGS." CAC: "oh, yeah. all those other descr_pt_ons. l_ke. f_erce, bleeds-a-lot, not-tall, 'wears a cape'.." CAT: "Short is the easiest one really. When you think of Lorrea and someone goes hey what does she look like, well my response would first be short." CAC: "(m_ne would be 'adorable'.)" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT at that Aaisha sends a quick smile Cara's way. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC doesn't see it she's still sandstuck. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT is FRUSTRATEDLY INCOHERENT. She applies her hands to her face. FLUSTRATED? -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT generally aggrivated growl. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs and then looks at Cara in concern. -- CAT: "Cara are you okay? You haven't looked at me the whole time." CAC: "my, uh. neck hurts." CAC: "f-from the. g_ll _mpress_on." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she raises her eyebrows at this, but doesn't comment though she's a little more solemn. -- CAC: "sorry." CAT: "ANYways, how arre you?" CAT: "How arre things. You've seen the witch?" CAT: "Has she trried to killl you?" CAT: "Don't worry about Cara. Other than Scarlet I'm great. No, though I'm on her list. CAC: "oh yeah, you. sa_d you uh. wanted to tell us about scarlet." CAT: "Mmm, yea she's messaging players. Or us rather." CAT: "Not sure Nyarla told you but she tried to start shit a few hours ago. Really got on my nerves." CAT: "I haven't hearrd anything frrom him." CAC: "_ haven't talked to nyarla the ent_re r_de here." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her eyes start fading to dark orange as she talks, pupils dilating. -- CAT: "Mm, well guess you'll here it from me." CAC: "haven't really been too _nterested _n _t." CAT: "You should be because she's going after all the males in our game. Nyarla included, Heliux and whoever else is in the game." CAT: "I'm assuming she's going to go after the humans as well." CAC: "_ mean. _nterested _n talk_ng to nyarla after the. sh_t." CAC: "you're gonna tell me about scarlet anyway that's some relevant sh_t." CAT: "Oh. Oh sorry." CAT: "Um." CAT: "Anyways, as far as Scarlet... Yea she tried to get me angry at Nyarla. The general oh what a great friend you are for letting another girl have your man type of shit. Like, really weak manipulation I would've gagged if I wasn't so pissed." CAC: "that's we_rd as fuck." CAT: "... He's allrright, though, yeah?" CAT: "And I'm not sure if she can affect females as much as she affects males, but. Derse is really dangerous right now." CAC: "k_nda low t_er too, cons_der_ng. what she d_d to ser_os." CAT: "For now yea. Unless you count Serios remembering the letter and probably gonna take Nyarla to Scarlet himself." CAC: "he'll be f_ne." CAT: "... I shoulld've gone with them" CAT: "I would guess it's something that has to be done in person? Otherwise she's just a really annoying bitch." CAC: "_ told antera to go w_th 'em." CAC: "they'll be. f_ne. _ plan ahead, see." CAT: "It's fine for now Lorrea, Nyarla said he was gonna drop Serios off at his hive." CAC: "_s he st_ll go_ng for that sh_p?" CAT: "Yea he is, Libby's helping them." CAC: "great." CAT: "And she gave Nyarla a program to block Scarlet for now, she can read our logs just like Libby can I think." CAT: "Of courrse." CAC: "prolly. _ bet all those tw_nks can." CAC: "_-_ mean. that's the. name of the_r race." CAT: "Yea. So I guess anything important we have to say we need to meet up in person for. Or figure out a code." CAT: "I know." CAC: "_t prolly sounds. real we_rd w_thout context.' CAT: "Our logs?" CAT: "Oh the Twink thing." CAT: "Welll everrything, reallly." CAC: "n-no, _." CAC: "yeah. neverm_nd." CAT: "At this point everrything sounds weirrd." CAT: "Everrything IS weirrd." CAC: "yeah _'m gett_n' k_nda s_ck of _t." CAT: "Yeah." CAT: 'It'lll be fine, though." CAT: "The only reason I'm not is because I can at least avoid the Empress. It's... kinda a blow to my pride? But. No instant death I guess." CAT: "At least i get to take down Merrow." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs. -- CAC: "oh great. you're not go_ng for the empress?" CAT: "... You werre gonna go forr the emprress??" CAC: "m-man our _nformat_on shar_ng game _s weak as fuck. no wonder nyarla keeps all th_s sh_t to h_mself." CAT: "That sorrt of seems llike it woulld make the prrobllem worrse" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she rubs her arms looking to the side. -- CAT: "I mean that's sorrt of why ourr moirrailllegiance brroke up." CAT: "Yea I was thinking about it. Making a mass panic on planet at least so I could get to my Ancestor but." CAC: "yeah _t makes the problem worse." CAT: "Uh, wow uh. That didn't last fast." CAC: "_t's dumb a-f. teamwork game even weaker." CAC: "aa_sha you d_dn't /see/ the fuck-- _. neverm_nd. _'m just, gonna. sw_m." CAT: "... What?" -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC waves her hand dismissively, trudging over to the water's edge. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she blinks following Cara hesitantly. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT remains where she is, watching the other two. -- CAT: "You just said you couldn't swim. And.. what were you about to say?" CAC: "noth_ng. don't worry about _t." CAC: "_'m a qu_ck learner _'ll just punch the water a lot and hope for the best.' -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC d-does her best to brush off Aaisha, kicking off her shoes and take a step into the water. -- CAT: "That's NOT how you swim, Cara were you going to say something about the Empress? My Ancestor? Or their moirailship?" CAC: "aa_sha what the hell, why would _ know anyth_ng about that." CAT: "... Aaisha don't prressurre herr." CAC: "and that /_s/ how you sw_m you can't..! you--.. err.." CAC: "s-shut _t, _ can. sw_m." -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC takes a step into the water again. Look at that! Swimming. Water up to her ankles. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she stops, and shakes her head expression falling and she kicks off her boots to wade further out in the water. -- CAT: "You have to go further if you want to swim. And not punch the water." CAC: "_'m _n the water. th_s _s. sw_mm_ng." CAT: "Carra, why arre you swimming." CAT: "That's standing Cara." CAC: "because, _. _'m just, k_ll_ng t_me. you uh. d-do we got somewhere to be lorrea? CAT: "Uh" CAT: "Welll I mean end of the worrlld and everrything." CAC: "oh. r_ght. we got a hate flush-out_ng w_th the apocalypse." CAT: "A hate date with fate." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she stares at the two trolls, checking her phone again before looking up. -- CAT: "Did I do something wrong?" CAC: "no. why would you uh. have." CAT: "I'm prretty surre you haven't, reallly" CAT: "We do need to tallk. Uh. Sometime." CAT: "Because you won't look at me. And now you're looking for a way to leave when you just got here." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she glances at Lorrea, fuchsia tears brimming again and she scrubs her eyes. -- CAC: "w-wa_t, uh. wa_t don't cry are you gonna cry don't." CAC: "no no no don't. do that.' -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT sighs, deeply. -- CAT: "U-ugh I'm s-sorry I don't mean to! J..j-u-ust with Se-Serios the way he is." CAC: "no _t's f_ne, _. _ get _t. _t's rough as fuck on you, _'m. sorry." CAT: "We're gonna fix it. We have a pllan, rememberr?" CAC: "yeah, our plan. (what's our plan lorrea please tell me _t's a good one.) -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she crouches down hiding her face in her hands, water hitting her fingers. -- CAT: "Nyarla and Libby already have a plan." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT its mumbled and gurgled but audible. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC tenses, splish-splashing over to Aaisha to give her a pat on the back. -- CAT: "Yes." CAC: "they a_n't tell_ng me sh_t so _ don't care." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT remains out of react of the water. Juuuust out of range of the waves. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her shoulders are shaking and she coughs as she tries to take a deep breath. Some water spilling out of her gills. -- CAT: "... Aaisha, pllease." CAT: "I. I don't know the details. Just that Nyarla has to take Serios to Derse. And. I'm really worried because. If Nyarla goes to Derse then she'll get him too." CAC: "c'mon, aa_sha, don't cry. _t's not l_ke the water'll h_de _t anyway you cry purple." CAC: "they're gonna be. f_ne." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she gurgles out a laugh, coughing again before pulling up her head. The tears are falling down her face now. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC blinks, checking her phone. -- CAT: "I just. I want to DO something. And I can't I can't even get Serios to remember me he thinks I HACKED his logs. I can't do that!!" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she swallows trying to keep the little control she has left. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT shuffles her feet, still on the shore. -- CAT: "We're gonna fix it!" CAT: "It's gonna be okay, and we're gonna get him back!" -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC holds her phone above the water, leaning down to. Actually try and give Aaisha a watery hug. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she hesitantly grabs onto Cara, biting her lip as the shaking gets worse. -- CAT: "I hope so I really, really hope so. He's been with me for two sweeps I..." CAT: "We're gonna get him back." -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC is grabbed, and she hrks. She returns the grabbing, trying to just. Soothingly rub her back. -- CAT: "You have my worrd." CAC: "he's gonna be okay. what do _ keep tell_ng you, aa_sha. we're all gonna make _t." CAT: "This isn't gonna llast!" CAC: "don't worry. we're gonna. we're gonna go to the med_um, and we're. all. gonna get powers." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs, sniffling a bit. -- CAC: "we're gonna get planets and powers and we're go_ng to. be excellent aa_sha don't you worry. don't you cry don't you even w_ggle a g_ll th_s _s gonna be o-kay." CAC: "you hear me? no g_ll w_ggl_ng." CAT: "Y-yea that's wh-what they keep saying. Planets? I-I didn't-t know about those." CAC: "yeah we get. our own planets. and _ saw yours and _ saw lorreas and they're. the most beaut_ful th_ngs _'ve ever seen aa_sha." CAC: "and _t's gonna be yours and everyone's gonna get one and we're all. gonna be f_ne." CAT: "How'd, how'd you see them?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she pulls back from Cara, rubbing her eyes and looking at the troll wide eyed. -- CAC: "_ uh. _ got p_ctures of them. _ d_dn't see much but they're. so pretty, aa_sha." CAT: "Hope they're prettier than Alternia. Heh." CAC: "they're. so much prett_er." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT is practically bouncing on the shore. Over there. -- CAC: "and they're for us. just for. us." CAC: "lorrea gets a whole planet to herself and that's so god damn b_g compared to her _ don't even know what she's go_ng to do w_th herself." CAT: "HEY." CAT: "WAS THAT REALLLY NECESSARRY" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she snorts, covering her face with a hand again. -- CAC: "yeah! come out here and f_ght me!" CAT: "N. no." -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC turns her phone to the side, before showing it to Aaisha! -- CAT: "Wow, that's just. That'll be so good to see. Come on Lorrea it's fine!" -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC that whole land.png -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT blinks and looks at the phone. -- CAT: "I don't want to!" CAT: "I'm fine herre, thanks!" CAC: "_'ll drag you _n here!" CAT: "THAT IS NOT SOMETHING THAT HAS TO HAPPEN," -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC It's a photo of a white finger, pointing to a small gem that sparkles madly, and has many different colors rippling across it. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her eyes widen, and her mouth opens in a oh. -- CAC: "that's yours." CAT: "What, what is it? My planet?" CAC: "yes." CAT: "I want to see why didn't you show me." CAT: "Oh. Oh wow that is. That is really pretty. Um. Could you send that to me?" CAC: "because you're! over /there/! and we're over /here/!" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she blinks, blinking away fresh tears before looking at Lorrea and grinning. -- CAT: "I could always carry you over here." CAT: "NO." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT crosses her arms. Stubbornly. -- CAC: "_'ll carry you over!" CAT: "Are you sure? I'm a seadweller. I'm strong. And big. And won't let you drown." CAT: "Absollutelly not!" CAC: "_'m gonna cry!" CAT: "Don't you darre!" CAC: "the seadweller's gonna lose her m_nd!" CAT: "Aaisha don't do that eitherr!" CAT: "If you don't get in the water I might." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she starts to get up from her crouch. -- CAC: "_'m gonna cry and she's gonna beat me up." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she snorts. -- CAC: "lorrea save me, _ need the caval_er." CAT: "Come on Lorrea, I'll take Cara deeper if you don't come in." CAT: "I SWEARR YOU TWO" CAT: "I AM GOING TO BEAT BOTH OF YOU UP." CAT: "Come out here and do it!!" CAT: "Why don't you come up herre!" CAT: "Because it's nice and cool in the water, I like it!" CAC: "she's gonna take me away to her undersea la_r!" CAC: "_'ll have to f_ght fusch_as!" CAT: "It's true!" CAT: "WHY ARRE YOU DOING THIS TO ME" CAT: "What did I do!" CAC: "not come sw_mm_ng!" CAT: "... Refused to come swim with us." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she pouts. -- CAC: "there's gonna be water _n my gu_tar _t'll be bad." CAT: "Oh come on." CAT: "Oh did you bring it??" CAC: "y.. yes." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT captchalogues her cape and shoes. Steps into the water. Aaaand steps back. -- CAT: "That's verry nice I'm gllad that means you'lll stop swimming" CAT: "You were almost all the way in! And I brought mine too did you still want to jam??" CAC: "..s.." CAC: ".. sure." -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC starts to wade out of the water, closer to Lorrea. She still waits up for Aaisha, at least. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she follows behind brighter than a moment ago. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT seems reassured by the swimming seeming to stop. -- CAT: "Were you gonna jam too Lorrea?" CAT: "I don't, uh." CAT: "Have anything with me," CAT: "Oh okay!" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she pulls out the guitar, a fish briefly flopping on the ground before her trident is out and she spears it. Out pops the instrument. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC does the proper fiddling to get her guitar out, letting it fall into her hands. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT eyes the other two. And their instruments. She probably seems totally indifferent. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she puts the strap around her shoulder, placing her fingers at the ready looking over to Cara waiting. -- CAC: you want to start? CAT: "Sure!" -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC nods, flopping down on the beach and resting the guitar on her knee. time to put on the best show for lorrea. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT with her tongue sticking, begins to strum slowly at first but then picks up a bit. She is very bad and it is very obvious though she's trying. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC slOWLY. DIES A LITTLE. INSIDE. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT is very much oblivious. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT glances at Cara. Then at Aaisha. Then back to Cara. She grins, ever so faintly. Despite everything. Despite the pain. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC slowly. cranes her head over to lorrea with the most pleading glance, before sighing. she also begins to strum along as poorly as she physically can. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT grins as Cara starts playing along, she almost seems to get worse in excitement. -- CAC: (sweet death. take me down now.) -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC slowly falls onto her back, strumming lazily. This is what despair looks like. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her head perks up, ear fins spreading out. -- CAT: "Did you say something? And are you sure you can play okay like that?" CAC: "aa_sha, _.." CAC: "_.. _ can play just f_ne l_ke th_s. don't worry. as long as. you're happy." CAT: "Mmm..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her playing slows and she stops, crouching down and looking at the other troll. -- CAT: "Are you sure?" CAT: "You're getting sand all in your hair." -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC stares up at the sky, turning the faintest red. She glances off to the side, hnnnging quietly. -- CAC: "_ uh. _-_'m from the desert, that sand was already there." CAT: "I can confirrm this" CAT: "Oh okay. Mm. Well that was kinda short but. What did you think?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she grins at the two of them. -- CAT: "Just about the two best musicians, soon!" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT very, very widely grins. -- CAC: "lorrea." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT don't think about what she said. -- CAC: "you're wonderful." CAT: "T. thank you." -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC puts her hands over her face, trying not to freak out. -- CAC: "m-maybe we could. try aga_n." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her grin gets wider. -- CAT: "Sure!! I'd love to." CAC: "can.. can _ lead th_s t_me." CAT: "Yea I don't mind!" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she stands back up. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC strums her guitar once or twice before. Actually starting to play. A soft, slow song. She barely plucks the strings. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she waits a moment listening, and then tries to follow along. The speed works in her favor but she's still off. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC honestly, plays the simplest song she possibly can. Just so AT can follow along. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT stumbles over the finger movements a bit, but she's starting to conccentrate and sounding okay-ish. It's obvious she's just never really practiced. -- CAC: "must be we_rd play_ng on land, r_ght?" CAT: "Mm? Oh yea it is. I think this is a land instrument anyways. I have a uh, a cello that's made for water and land. I don't play much anymore though." CAC: "oh! r-really." -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC slows it down even more, waiting until she's sure she has a slight grasp on what she's playing. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT follows Cara's speed, glancing at Lorrea for a second. The distraction costs her a chord. -- CAT: "Uuh yea! I have it with me I think. It uh, I played it when I was still taking being an heiress seriously." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT is listening. And watching. She sits on the sand. -- CAC: "oh, well. bet _t sounds uh, n_ce. you're tak_ng that ser_ously aga_n, aren't you?" -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC stays patient, playing the same tune before she starts to speed it up! -- CAT: "Uh, yea I guess I am. I could play it after this I guess?" CAT: "Oh?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she follows to pick up, her words coming slower as she focuses on Cara's fingers. -- CAT: "Uuh yea. If you guys want?" CAC: "_'d uh, l_ke to hear _t." CAT: "Okay I'll take it out then in a sec." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT digs a small hole in the sand with her claws, idly, still watching the other two. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT follows Cara along to the end, her attention not returning until the song is over. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC finishes up pretty quickly, in a hurry to hear this cello! -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT gets lost a little at the end but once the music stops she blinks. -- CAT: "Uum okay. So." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she puts away the guitar, and looks around for a moment. -- CAT: "Umm, I think. I have a wooden block. Or wait..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she pulls out what looks like a block of stone or wood, it might be coral. In the middle there's a hole. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT the cello soon follows after, it's a deep purple in color with black accents. The strings are a startling white. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sets it up for a moment, her hands shaking briefly before she pulls out the bow. -- CAT: "Uuh, I've never played this one above water either um. Okay here goes I guess?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she starts out slow, hesitantly, but it's like she's meeting an old friend and soon her playing is faster. She is much much better at this than the guitar. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC waits patiently for it all! She sets her guitar next to her, tilting her head inquisitively. -- CAC: "w. wow." CAT: (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-9VZZWtMfQ she's playing this )) -- CURRENT allodicTemperament's CAT'S still-remaining grin falters, a bit. Blink. -- CAC: "that. was worth the r_de.' -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she finishes the song rather breathless, a lot more at peace than she had been earlier. She grins at Cara's comment. -- CAT: "Uh," CAT: "I'm glad you like it. You're supposed to sit down where you play but, that's kinda hard in water so." -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC glances to Lorrea quickly, before her eyes snap back to Aaisha. -- CAC: "r-r_ght. that was. beaut_ful, at least." CAT: "Wow" CAC: "_f you. don't m_nd me say_ng, l_ke. you're way better at that." CAT: "It used to be one of my favorites to play. Um, am I? I guess. I've played the cello longer?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks at it with a frown. -- CAT: "I don't know if I... want to pick it up again. It's. It's fun but. Heiress stuff... makes me a little sick I guess." CAT: "Heirress stuff is what you make it" CAC: "you uh. make _t your own." CAT: "If you're the heirress then anything you do is a heirress thing" CAC: "_ d_dn't see anyth_ng he_ressy there." CAT: "Do what seems right forr you." CAT: "Regarrdlless of any of that" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks at them as she puts the cello and block away. Her face is troubled. -- CAT: "I guess. It's just kinda... weird to come back to it after two sweeps I guess." CAT: "You're Aaisha beforre you're a heirress." CAC: "r-r_ght. well. thanks for, lett_ng us l_sten." CAT: "Glad you see it way Lorrea. Derse kinda... I don't know. Wish I knew what my room looked like there." CAT: "You're welcome!! I forgot.. how much I like it even if it troubles me." CAC: "_ bet your room _s gonna be. great." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs. -- CAT: "Maybe. The clothes are really comfortable. Though the cape is kinda long." CAT: "Do you know what moon you're gonna wake up on? CAC: "n-nah?" CAT: "No," CAT: "Oh. Well if you wake up any place purple. Watch out for Scarlet. And avoid the Haunted Garden." CAT: "You too, though." CAC: "be. safe, aa_sha." CAT: "Heh, yea I'll try. Not gonna be sleeping a while since Vigil still has me hostage." CAC: "...er." CAC: "what?" CAT: "Uh." CAT: "Oh uh." CAT: "So that 'inforrmation' thing that we werre tallking about." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she rubs the back of her head. -- CAT: "Uuh, yea Vigil um. What thing Lorrea?" CAT: "... With having peoplle know things." CAT: "Oh. Oh thaat. Uum." CAT: "Sorry I forgot to mention it, uh. That has to do with the Scarlet thing." CAT: "I'm prretty surre I onlly know about Serrios because I was therre," CAT: "And by extension Scarrllet" CAT: "I'm not surre if peoplle just don't telll me things, orr" CAT: "Vigil is one of the Twinks. And he's looking for Scarlet probably under her spell, and uh. He needs someone else to find her because he can't see her. I was the hostage to make sure Serios and Arch actually found her." CAT: "I think it just doesn't come up sorry." CAT: "Uh, but I CAT: "I mean it's not even just that." CAT: 'm still in the tower with Vigil." CAT: "Right." CAT: "He knocked me out since I had to ask Arch and Serios where it was. Uuh, hopefully I'll have a distraction soon." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she coughs. -- CAC: "hopefully. _f that plan works, _ guess." CAT: "And if not I'lll go therre mysellf somehow and sorrt alll of this out" CAT: "Oh, uh this one doesn't involve Nyarla and Serios. Another human is awake on Derse. I want to see if she can lure Vigil away." CAT: "Reallly? CAT: " CAC: "other. humans?" CAT: "Yea. There's more of them, Arch was one of them and he was there when I was awake. Vigil kinda uh. Tore an arm off though." CAT: "So I'd rather not piss him off ya feel me?" CAT: "... Ouch." CAC: "....oh." CAT: "That's a bit disarrming." CAC: "... so, w--.." CAT: "Did you give him a hand?" -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC tries to bonk Lorrea on the head. t-the puns. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she gives Lorrea a deadpan look. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT bonked. She stops. -- CAT: "Sorrry." CAC: "_t's f_ne, you're great." CAT: "No I got knocked out. And woke up on Alternia to Serios not remembering me." CAT: "Right," CAC: "r-r_ght. we're. gonna settle all that." CAC: "alr_ght?" CAT: "Yeah!" CAT: "We arre." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she gives them a smile. -- CAC: "not one g_ll w_ggle. we're all. gonna make _t." CAT: "Yea, hopefully. Nyarla mentioned something about Serios being her biggest threat so. It's prudent in more ways than one that we get him back." CAC: "don't worry about _t. once we get _n the game, ser_os _s gonna be alr_ght." CAC: "that's. a prom_se." CAT: "Frrom me too!" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her eyes water a bit. -- CAT: "I mean I allrready said that. Earrllierr." CAT: "But I'm saying it again." CAT: "Thanks you guys. I don't think I ever thought this could happen." -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC picks up her guitar, captchaloguing it pretty quickly. -- CAT: "Um, but I actually need to talk to Libby about that. And the server players. Hey, pester Nyarla when you guys can?" CAT: "Uh" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT grimaces. -- CAT: "He can explain the servers and whatnot. I mean. Unless you don't want to?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT raises her eyebrows at the grimace. -- CAT: "I can tell you really quick?" CAT: "Therre's stilll kind of issues therre, rememberr?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she pulls out her phone, running through her contacts. -- CAT: "I think that woulld be good." CAT: "Uuuh yea. Okay um. So basically one of the discs is labelled server and it lets you help another player into the game. And someone will be your server too. So finding people to server is the next step I guess. I'm gonna try to go for Serios, Nyarla is mine apparently." CAT: "The discs should be at your hives?" CAT: "Allrright?" CAC: "yeah. they're. wa_t_ng at our h_ves. and when we get to them, we won't have. much t_me. maybe we should go." CAT: "... Yeah." CAT: "Yea, we'll meet up in the game then. Hey Cara send me that pic?" CAT: "Can I see, now?" -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC holds her phone out so Lorrea can see, sending it to Aaisha. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT OBSERVES. -- CAT: Huh CAC: _'ll show you yours later. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her phone pings as she gets the picture. She's looking at a chat window with furrowed brows. -- CAC: "hopefully _ can. v_s_t you on _t." CAT: "Allrright!" CAT: "I do hope so." CAT: "We'll have to each have planet parties." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs as she looks up. -- CAC: "y-yeah. maybe you can. f_nally be among the stup_d amount of trolls at my h_ve." CAT: "Wherre did they even come frrom, some of them?" CAT: "I mean I know why I was therre but" CAC: "_ don't know." CAT: "You guys just kept having so many show up didn't you?" -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC snickers, rubbing the back of her neck. She skedaddles back to that janky motorcycle, bumming around near it. -- CAC: "y-yeah. all to my. h_ve. a h_ghblood showed up at the end." CAT: "Oh, uh" CAT: "Yeah." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT scoots after Carayx. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she follows a bit surprised. -- CAT: "Someone we know or?" CAC: "yeah, antera. she's a fr_end of m_ne. always wanted to meet a mutant." CAT: "Oh! I talked to her once. I think? Mm." CAT: "How delliciouslly interresting" CAT: "She's tallked with me but it" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she gives Lorrea a weird look, blinking like she just remembered something and not sure whether she should be sick or not. -- CAT: "Welll I don't think she llikes me." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT is a bit oblivious. -- CAT: "What why?" CAT: "It's herr bearring, and kind of arrbitrrarrilly getting 'borred' of ourr converrsations." CAC: "that's. pretty we_rd." CAT: "Mm..." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT eyes Aaisha. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT looks at Lorrea confused. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT shrugs. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC throws a leg over the motorcycle, keeping her hands in her hoodie pockets. -- CAT: "We'lll see you, then?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she waves backing up. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT clambers up, too. Less elegantly. -- CAC: "yeah, uh.. l. later, aa_sha." CAT: "Yea, I'll let you guys know how Merrows goes." CAC: "oh. wa_t. one more th_ng. uh." -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC bites her lip, glancing down at the sand again. Then back at the sandcastle. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT looks at Cara waiting. -- CAC: "could you. do me a favor." CAT: "...Sure?" CAC: "when you get down there, and. f_ght me-- er.." CAC: "just. do the r_ght th_ng." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks at her a little blankly. -- CAT: "I'll try Cara but... I can't leave him alive. He'll die either by my hand, Ramira's or by the sea boiling." CAC: "alr_ght. _ don't know what _t all means, but. do r_ght by us. _. trust you, st_ll." CAT: "Good lluck." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she smiles softly. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC nods sheepishly at nothing in particular, turning the bike on. -- CAT: "Thanks Cara, thanks Lorrea. I'm glad you guys came." CAC: "no, uh. no problem." CAT: "Likewise!" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she gives one last wave, turning to grab her boots and jacket before putting them both away. The last thing seen is her diving into the water, gold flashing from the trident she pulls out. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC and prolly hits the 'ol dusty trail! -- Category:Aaisha Category:Carayx Category:Lorrea